the ferret and the mudblood
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: They were the ferret and the mudblood: bitter enemies by day but something completely different by night. AU of seventh year. Dramione fluff, high T rating.


"Go to hell FERRET!!!" Hermione screamed at the blond who stood smirking at her from the end of the corridor before storming away towards the common room.

"Tut tut mudblood. That's not very ladylike now is it?" Malfoy called after her; his trademark smirk still firmly in place as he watched her go before strolling leisurely away; ignoring the on lookers who had just gapingly witnessed yet another round of the head boy and girl trying to verbally murder each other.

Draco smirked at the sight that greeted him as he entered his and Hermione's shared common room half an hour later; the head girl, clad in very little clothing was looking up at him from her delicately sprawled position on the couch with a smirk devilish enough to rival his own playing on her glossed lips.

Walking slowly towards the girl with whom he was currently living thanks to their joint head status and shared dorms Draco mentally thanked Dumbledore for the password protected doors to the common room as he launched himself towards the couch; his legs, hands and lips quickly entangling with those of Hermione's as they both fought for dominance with their entwined tongues while their hands shamelessly roaming the others body.

Pulling back after several minutes due to lack of air Hermione met the eyes of her lover and laughed lightly while gently tugging on strands of his white/blonde hair and picturing him once more as the ferret he had been transformed into in fourth year. Draco merely rolled his eyes at his secret girlfriend knowing exactly what she was thinking of and growled into her neck

"That ferret comments gonna cost you granger"

Hermione giggled slightly "oh i know..." she purred lightly"....that's why i used it" with that she suddenly jumped up from the sofa and ran towards the stairs leading to her room; glancing back over her shoulder she saw Draco sitting watching her from the sofa; a predatory glint shining in his liquid silver eyes

"Well, aren't you coming?" Hermione asked in a faux innocent voice as she grinned back at him with an equally primal glint in her eyes and a daring grin across her pouting lips.

Draco continued to watch his girlfriend for a heartbeat longer before leaping off the couch with a growl and chasing her up the stairs of their dorms. Hermione squealed as he caught her half way up and after giving her a short but deep and breathtaking kiss flung her over his shoulder and ran the rest of the way to her room where they stayed for the rest of the night.

Draco groaned as he woke up the next morning and wrapped his arms more securely around Hermione's still sleeping form placing a gentle kiss on her head that was resting on his chest as he did so.

"Time to get up 'mione he mumbled into her hair and received only a grunt and a muffled reply in response "wot was that mione?" Draco questioned sleepily while snuggling down into the covers some more

Hermione lifted her face from his chest and glared slightly. Giving her sleepy boyfriend a light kiss and a second glare she responded playfully

"Go to hell ferret. I'm sleeping."

Draco smirked down at her while rolling his eyes and mumbling against her neck as he slowly began to kiss his way downwards

"Not a morning person are we granger"

She moaned lightly in response at the tongue making its way delicately around her navel and simultaneously cursed and thanked Merlin for the contradiction that was Draco malfoy and the feelings he was eliciting in her. Gasping as his mouth slid lower and tangling her fingers in his still mussed hair Hermione grinned as she remembered their sparring match in the corridor the day before, she could only imagine harry and Ron's faces if they ever found out what was really going on between the two rival heads. It was certainly nothing any of them would ever expect from her, let alone malfoy.

Groaning once more in response to Draco's talented mouth and fingers playing with her body Hermione finally gave into the feelings and with a very Gryffindor like growl reached beneath the coves to pull malfoy's head back up to meet her own before flipping the two of them over until she was happily straddling the now wide awake slytherin.

An hour and a half later they burst into the potions lab 45 minutes late and yelling at the top of their lungs; wands out, glares firmly in place and convincing looks of hate marring both their features. Snape sighed; he wished those two would just get laid already, all that sexual tension wasn't good for his class.

**Don't own it, don't even understand it really, it was just something that seemed to want to be written so here it is; a useless piece of semi smutty, nonsensical dramione. I hope someone gets some sort of enjoyment from it, me? I'm just trying to figure out where the hell my head goes that it springs these ideas on me from time to time.**


End file.
